Various devices have been offered that allow a customer to partially design a greeting card, typically through various templates, and such devices normally require the use of other existing electronic equipment, such as computers and the like, and a sales staff to assist the customer. The present apparatus is fully self-contained and provides for a user to create fully customized greetings cards, self-pay, and to also input and retrieve information. The apparatus provides a further advantage in that the free standing apparatus requires no sales staff, attendant, or support equipment during use and can therefore be positioned in remote and unique areas, such as outside of a typical retail outlet.